


Let the Pendulum Swing One Last Time

by keybladechosen5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keybladechosen5/pseuds/keybladechosen5
Summary: Leo works hard to revive his daughter, but filled with regret he tries to revive her lover, Zarc and destroy his darkness so they can be together again thus he starts his Revival Zero plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay So I Can't get into my other account so I made another one and I'm re-uploading my story. So sorry for the inconvenience and hope you enjoy

Standard

In a city of tall buildings where people move about the day with their own lives lies LDS short for Leo Duel School, a very tall building located in the center of town where young children learned the many different dueling styles. But one the other side of town, another duel school resides. Although it is not as big as LDS with even fewer students, the school still has life in it. This school is You Show Duel School where the students believe in the same teachings as their principal Shuzo, which is you must duel with smiles. It is in this school that three young people's lives will be changed forever.

**(An: After the duel with Gongenzaka.) ******

"NOOOOOOOOO!" a man wearing an orange jacket with red strips going down both his sleeves with the same design for pants yells with tears in his eyes.

"The Solid Vision System broke down, not to mention we lost a potential student." The man, Shuzo Hiragi, the principal of You Show wallows in despair.

"…Sorry…" says a young boy with red and green hair who was sitting next to a girl with pink hair.

"Hah…it's not your fault Yuya; I shouldn't have let Yuzu operate the Solid Vision System." Shuzo says looking up trying to help the boy but freezes when he sees the glare he gets from his daughter. He chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his head avoiding Yuzu's eyes. When Yuzu stops glaring at her father she looks at Yuya with a softer expression as said boy gets up with his goggles covering his eyes. Yuzu tried to say something but couldn't find the words. As Yuya was leaving he bumps into Gongenzaka.

"Ouch… You were still here Gongenzaka?" Yuya lifting his goggles off his eyes and began to rub his nose.

"Yuya you need to have more confidence. If you did you definitely would have made that boy and his mother smile. Your father, Sakaki Yushou, dueled in a way that let everyone smile." Gongenzaka tells Yuya but Yuya looks down after hearing what his childhood friend said about his father. Seeing Yuya closing off Yuzu instantly joins in the conversation.

"It's okay Yuya you can definitely make people smile like your father. It's in your blood." She says going towards the boy a giving him a hug. Smiling fondly Yuya returns the hug believing in Yuzu words as Gongenzaka crosses his arms with a fond smile. Shuzo has an irritated face on while in his mind he is thinking 'She is still my baby. I won't hand my baby over to anyone ever.'

"Ahem." Says a man in a yellow suit with black stripes coughs into his hands then starts to rub them together like some man who is looking forward to making a very good money deal. Realizing someone is watching them Yuzu and Yuya jump away from each other with red faces that would put tomatoes to sham.

"Who are you?" Shuzo asks wearily but on the inside is doing a happy dance that his Daughter and Yuya were no longer holding each other.

"Oh how rude of me, I am the Manager-slash-Promoter of the current Action Duel Champion, Strong Ishijima. My name is Nico Smiley. Nice to meet you." Nico says to the three young kids and adult who have shock faces.

"Strong Ishijima…" Yuya says when he recovers from the shock. After Yuya spoke everyone recovered from their shock and took a seat with Nico sitting in front of them. Yuzu had just served him some tea that he happily drank from then put the cup on the table and did what his last name is and smiled looking at Shuzo as he began to talk.

"Strong Ishijima, who serves as the mascot for LDS wishes to invite Yuya-kun to his Fan Appreciation Day! He also wishes to duel you to make that three-year-old wish a reality." Nico says with a big smile on his face. (An: I'm not going to write it, but if you have seen the anime you should know the scene of a flashback where Yuya's dad didn't show for his duel and lost by forfeit and Yuya yells to challenger trying to defend his father's character.) Just then Nico Smiley pulls out a poster of a buff man with red paint around his eyes dressed as a gladiator and shows it to the four people in the room with him.

"As you can see, everything's already been prepared." Nica says and in the bottom of the poster you could see a picture of Yuya saying they will duel to settle the score he couldn't have against his father three years prior(An: I don't know what the box said. If someone does then please tell me =) Yuya looks at the poster with fear in his eyes and gulps.

"Absolutely not! I can't afford to send Yuya there." Shuzo says seriously looking at Nico with his arms crossed causing Yuya to look at him with surprise written all over his face.

"Eh? Why Not? The guest would be delighted to see the son of Sakaki Yushou there." Nico says slightly panicked.

"I won't allow Yuya to be turned into a spectacle! For the past three years, Yuya's been feeling…Go show yourself the way out!" Shuzo says very seriously with a face that says this subject is over. Yuya gasps when he heard this, and Yuzu looks at her father with a smile on her face agreeing with everything he said as did Gongenzaka with a simple nod of his head.

"What a pity. If you were to accept, as a "Thank you" present, we were thinking of giving you the latest Real Solid Vision System from Leo Corporation LLC. Free of charge, of course!" Nico said pulling Shuzo in for the bite.

"Seriously!?" He said taking the bite like a true sucker just to get hit by his daughter's evil paper fan that she pulled out of nowhere.

"You just said you weren't going to let him turn Yuya into a spectacle!" she said glaring at her father with both hands on her hips while Shuzo rubbed the spot on his head that was hit.

"but yuzu…" he said trying to plead his case.

"Don't 'but Yuzu' me. Though our school is important…" Yuzu said

"The most important thing here is Yuya's feelings," Gong said finishing her thought. And at that moment they looked at the seat where Yuya was sitting only to find it empty. Outside on a bridge, Yuya sat looking off into the distance of the duel arena with his goggles covering his eyes with his pendulum swinging back and forth as he remembered what his father told him before he disappeared .

**Flashback: ******

Sitting in front of a building an eight-year-old Yuya had his head down with his goggles covering his eyes. You could hear him sniffling as he tried his best not to cry out loud. When his father removed his goggles off his eyes the tears fell and Yuya quickly wiped them away as his father knelt beside him.

"When you feel like crying, just laugh. Laugh it off with everything you've got. When you laugh, you feel a lot happier and it turns into energy" Yushou told him. After he said this he took the pendulum off his son's neck as they both stared at it.

"The same holds true for a pendulum. (He began to swing the pendulum back and forth) If you swing forward, you'll always swing back. It's the same in duels." He said.

"In duels?" Yuya asked as he looked at his father. Yushou looked at him with a smile and said

"If you curl up because of fear, you won't be able to do anything. If you want to win, then bring out your courage and step forward! The more courage you put into things, the more happiness you'll get out of them." And they continued to talk about the pendulum and it functions as the sunset and a woman with yellow hair tied into a ponytail came up to them smiling reminding them it was time to go otherwise dinner would be cold. Yushou helped Yuya down and put the pendulum back around his neck and took his hand while the woman took his other hand and began the trek back home talking about nothing but laughing with smiles on all three faces as the sunset I the distance…

**Flashback End: ******

Sitting there watching the pendulum swing back and forth Yuya made his decision. The next day Yuzu, Shuzo, and Gongenzaka rushed up the stairs of the LDS duel arena with millions of fans sitting in the stand with signs and confetti falling all around them.

"And finally, today's main event has arrived! Here to challenge the Champion, Strong Ishijima… is the one and only son of the legendary Duelist, Sakaki Yushou…Presenting Sakaki Yuya-kun!" Nico said into a mike with a picture of Strong and Yuya all over the arena.

"Yuya…" Yuzu worried when she remembered Yuya telling her and her father with gong still in the room that he accepted the match to clear his father's name.

"Is he really going to show?" gong asked as he looked at the field.

"Heck yea! Now that's our-"but Shuzo wasn't able to finish that sentence since Yuzu pulled her paper fan out of nowhere again and hit him with all her might.

"This special match will be held using the Official Action Duel Rules! Activating field spell, Frontier Fang Castle!"

Okay I'm going to stop here and just pass everything else till the point that Yuya pendulum summons.

Looking at his hand Yuya knew he was in trouble since he only had monsters in his hand. In the stand Shuzo and Yuzu watching with worried expressions but for different reasons, as Yoko (Yuya's mom) and Gong watched with calm (if you call watching the match as if your glaring in Gongs case) expressions.

_'So standing in for my dad was impossible after all. But who was I kidding! Dad and Strong are both pros while I'm… _Yuya thought depressed. Then he remembered what his father said about when you feel like crying just laugh. As he remembered his words he stood back up with confidence and gave a loud shout to the crowd. And at that moment his pendulum began to glow as he drew his next card.__

"Swing, Pendulum! Further…! Even Further!" he said and drew at the same time. With the next card in his hand, his pendulum began to glow bright and transformed his Astromancy Magician, Chronomancy Magician, and his odd eyes into new cards. He set the pendulum scale with his scale one and scale eight magicians. Just then his two magicians appeared in a blue light then rose to the sky as a pendulum drew in the sky above them. As he did this he special summoned three monsters including his level seven Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Everyone was shocked by this as the watched what had just happened. It was at that moment Yuzu's bracelet began to let off a tiny glow and transform some of her monsters too. Feeling light headed she put a hand to her head.

"I'll do it! I will duel in a way that will make everyone smile! My opponents, the audience my monsters and you too -!" a voice said in her mind. A young man with white hair spike up looked at her with his hand clenched as he looked up with a smile but his face was blurry so she couldn't see it. As she tried to see more the world went dark all of a sudden and she could hear her father's voice calling her. When she opened her eyes she saw her father, Gong, and Yoko looking at her with worried expressions. With her father helping her sit up, Yuzu looked up and saw that Yuya won.

"What happened?" she asked looking at all three people around her.

"Well Yuya won with his new summoning method. And since the duel disk didn't give off an error signal they had to accept that the move he did was legal. And he pulled a win right out of his hat. I'm sure if Yushou was here he would be so proud." Yoko said as she got up and looked at Yuya who was almost attacked in a hug from Nico when he went to get a first-hand interview from the winner. Yuzu stood up but felt something off with her deck so she took out her cards with Gong and her father watching really confused. When she spread her cards to look at them she heard her father gasp and saw Gong stiffen from the corner of her eye. But who could blame them she closed her eyes but when she opened them she realized that she wasn't dreaming. Staring right in front of her was what should have been normal monsters but instead, she was greeted with her very own pendulum cards. And deep in her heart, she had a bad feeling but the feeling was so deep she didn't even feel it…

**TBC…. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**XYZ'S ******

********

It was early morning as students woke up getting ready for school. In one house two people were getting up. One was getting ready while also preparing breakfast as the other was getting ready for their first day of school in the Spade branch of their duel school. This was where the Kurosaki's lived by themselves. It was a few years ago when Ruri was still three that their parents passed away in a car accident. But the town was very kind to them and they were raised with lots of love.

********

"Good morning Onii-san, what's for breakfast?" said a girl with long purple hair that was being tied into a low bun ponytail with a wing pin that was the last gift from her parents beside her deck. She wore a long yellow dress. The young girl sat at the table waiting for her brother to finish.

********

"We are having eggs with toast and jam and orange juice." He said turning around with said things on two plates as he walked and put both plates on the table and got their drinks. They talked about nothing as they enjoyed their breakfast. When done Shun got finished getting ready as Ruri washed the dishes and put them in the cupboard. When her brother finished making their lunch they both walked outside to start Ruri's first day in the Spade Branch. She spoke about how excited she was and how she had the same classes as Sayaka and Allen. Shun listened to his baby sister talk with a smile on his face. But he knew the real reason that Ruri was so excited to go the Spade Branch even if she tried to deny it but failed miserably as she blushed madly.

********

**Flashback: ******

************ ** **

_Two months prior Ruri stood in front of the reception desk trying to figure out which branch she should go into. The Heart Branch focused on building a deck that focused on keeping your life points up while at the same time you get rid of your opponents' life points. Clover focused on building a good defense to protect yourself and slowly destroy your opponent's life points while the Diamond branch was the opposite and focused a destroying your opponent. The Spade Branch focused on all these aspects to build a solid good deck but have the defense to destroy your opponents. She knew Shun, Sayaka, and Allen were a part of the spade branch but she didn't want her brother to say she only joined the Spade Branch since he was there. So walking around when she gave up she watched all Branches in duels to help her decide. In the Diamond Branch, she saw Kaito completely destroy his opponent and was slightly impressed and slightly afraid of that branch. She saw the other two and still couldn't decide. When she got to the Spade Branch Duel Arena she saw Sayaka wave her over with a smile she ran over and both girls gave each other a hug with someone making gagging noises in the background. When they separated the saw Allen making faces. Seeing himself get caught Allen smiled sheepishly with the Glare/Pout he got from Sayaka as Shun and Ruri did their best to hold in their laughter. Sitting down she saw the next duel and she felt her heart skip a beat. Up on stage stood a boy with Spiky light purple hair that was spiked to one side of his head while the back was black and spiked out. As the duel progressed she saw he used a phantom type deck and was completely drawn in as she saw him beat his opponent taking zero damage. Seeing the look on his little sister face shun couldn't help himself and began to laugh causing his two friends and little sister to look at him. ___

********____ ** ** ** **

_"I was impressed too. Yuto uses a deck that focuses on revival and stunning his opponents and while his opponents are stunned he takes them out. A really good strategy. Wondered why he joined Spade and not Diamond." Shun said watching said boy walks up to his opponent and shakes their hand with smiles on both of their faces. Seeing the room begin to empty Shun and Ruri left Sayaka and Allen to find Yuto. When they found him he was looking at a card and it sounded like he was talking to that card. ___

********______ _ _ ** ** ** **

_"Yuto! (said boy looked around slightly panicked) Over here I want you to meet someone!" Shun said as Yuto looked at him and walk over. Ruri tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. She saw Yuto look at her brother than to her with a gentle smile. When she looked into Yuto's grey eyes she saw a gentle kindness. ___

********________ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

_"This is my little sister Ruri Kurasaki, Ruri this is my best friend Yuto," Shun said gesturing to both of them. ___

********__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

_"Ah, so you're the little sister I heard so much about," Yuto said with a smile as he talked to Ruri. ___

********____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

_"I hope he said good things about me" She replied with a small blush which caused Yuto to blush. They looked at each other with birds singing in the background forgetting that someone was still there watching this whole scene feeling like a third wheel. ___

********______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

**Flashback End: ******

********____________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

It was with that first meeting that Ruri decided to join the Spade Branch and spent a lot of time with Yuto and Shun, even though Shun still feels like a third wheel in this relationship.

********____________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

**Synchro ******

********____________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

In an abandoned building out by the docks a young boy with yellow bangs that closely looked like a banana with spiky blue hair in the back like sonic the hedgehog, was sitting next to his white and yellow duel runner looking at Clear Wing.

********____________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

"Heh…heh…heh. We showed those securities not to mess with us commons didn't we buddy." He says with a goofy looking face talking to his card and remembering his duel against DC277. (An: watch Yugioh Arc V episode 55, and replace Yuzu with Rin.) While remembering he missed the sound of a door opening and footsteps coming towards him. While having an idiotic face as he was in dreamland he was forcibly brought back to reality when he was hit on the head by a girl with green hair and orange eyes.

********____________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

"Owww…Riiinnn…" He said now rubbing his throbbing head with tears in his eyes looking at his childhood friend and secret crush.

********____________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

"Don't "Riiinnn" me. That was really reckless Yugo." She said with a hand on her hip while her other hand was poking his head. They grew up together not knowing their parents, so Rin took it upon herself to keep Yugo safe since she knew he was an idiot. Yugo pouted now rubbing where Rin had poked him hard. Okay so he went to the tops, big deal, he knew that what he wanted was in tops territory but he had to get it no matter what, and if he had to duel all of the security and the Champion to get it, then he was going to beat the crap out of them just so he can get it, and he did. When Rin looked at Yugo's face she saw it turn from sad to determine then to having joy in his eyes. She sighed knowing he didn't learn his lesson at all. So she waited till he came back to earth with both hands on her hips. She didn't have to wait long since a few seconds later Yugo jumped up and ran to his duel runner pulling out a card all the while Rin watched with confusion.

********____________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

"Happy birthday Rin!" He said giving her the card with a big smile on his face. When she looked at it she suppressed a gasp and held back her tears of joy. They had looked everywhere for this card since it was the last card she needed to complete her deck but they couldn't find it anywhere. She looked at Yugo who still had a big smile on his face.

********____________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

"There was a small tournament and first place was a tuner monster… guess who won first place." He said boasting and feeling proud of himself. Just then he got a knee to his stomach by an emotional Rin.

********____________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

"Ugggh…What was that for Rin?" he asked rubbing his stomach.

********____________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

"For doing something so stupid…" she said then tackled him into a hug saying thank you. He smiled and returned the hug. Rin looked at her new card and read the name, Windwith- Snowbell. As they sat there they didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them then disappearing into the darkness.

********____________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

Later into the night, the mystery person activated their duel disk and a hologram of a tan man with light blue eyes with a strange device attached to his head on the screen.

********____________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

"Professor I found him and just like you said he was with a girl who looked like Serena," they said to the man in the hologram. The professor nodded and put a hand under his right side of his chin when the mystery person began to typing into their duel disk.

********____________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

"I just sent you their location." He said as the Professor looked at his duel disk and confirmed that he got what the mystery person sent him.

********____________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

"Good. Now go to XYZ's, I'm sure you'll fit in there better than you did here Denis." He said then cut off communication when Denis said he understood. Denis created a portal and walked through it thinking about his two best friends.

********____________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

**TBC…. ******

********____________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fusion ******

********

On an island surrounded by water laid Duel Academy. In it, students wearing red, yellow, and blue jackets were either walking, talking to their friends, or busy dueling. On the island, everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. On the outskirts of the school were four isolated islands with a big building that all looked the same but had different color roofs. In the blue building, a young girl with blue hair tied in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon was walking up the flight of stairs with a pot of flowers in her hands. When she reached the very top she came to a door. She took a deep breath and entered the room. The room was a good comfortable size. In one corner of the room was a bed and under the only window in the room was a desk. In the room, a boy with violet hair with pink underneath sat at the desk looking at his deck. He made no movement when the girl closed the door and walked right behind him. She knew that she had to wait for him to acknowledge her so she waited quietly. After looking at his deck, the boy put them away and turned to his silent companion. Seeing that she had his attention she walked closer slowly and smiled.

********

"Hello Yuri, how are you? I got you a gift." She said handing Yuri the pot of flowers. He looked at them and then put them on the top part of the desk closest to the window. When the girl saw this she gave a big smile and hugged Yuri from behind.

********

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the past never happens again and we will have the life that was robbed from us." She says into his ear, while Yuri just listened to her with his hand on hers. As they talked; well she talked and Yuri listened, she had a big smile on her face telling Yuri what she did today as Yuri watched her with a small smile. He had been trapped in this building for ten years so he closed himself off from others except from his two friends. This girl and another person where his only ticket to hear about the outside world beyond these walls. As she was talking she had lost track of the time since the sun was setting. After helping Yuri to bed she said goodbye and went to return to her room. As she was walking she got a message on her duel disk. She looked at the message and it told her to report to the Professor. When she got to the throne room she knelt on one knee before the man that not only saved her life but Yuri's as well.

********

"Serena, how is Yuri?" The Professor asked with a look of fondness. She lifted her head and green eyes meet light blue.

********

"He's doing better today. He listened to me and didn't nod off once." She said recalling her one-sided conversation with Yuri. The Professor nodded and smiled. They were making good progress with him. He began to tap on his duel disk for a bit till Serena's duel disk began to make a beeping sound. She pulled her arm up and looked at the new message she just got. She opened the message and saw a photo of a boy on a bike with a helmet on dueling what looked like a cop on a bike, while the boy had another passenger on the bike with him. She zoomed in and saw that the girl had the same face as her then looking at the boy, she saw he had the same face as Yuri.

********

"Serena your mission is the safe capture of this boy, Yugo. If we have him then we can start looking for the next fragment of Zarc, and only then can you and Yuri get your lives back…" The professor said leaving what he was about to say in his mind but he knew Serena already knew. He rose from his chair and began walking towards her. Serena rose up watching him come down then put his hand on her shoulder. As she looked into his eyes she saw many emotions; joy, fear, sadness, guilt…trying to rid him of those bad emotions she gave him a smile and with a salute, she left to begin her mission.

********

As the professor stood in place, watching the place Serena just stood he was hit with major guilt. He fell to the floor and covered his eyes with one of his hands and let his tears fall. As he cried, he was mumbling two names the entire time.

********

Ray…Zarc…

********

**TBC…. ******

********


	4. Chapter 4

Characters and Summary

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Drama, Angst

Pairings: Zarc + Ray

Yuri + Serena

Yugo + Rin

Yuto + Ruri

Yuya + Yuzu

Summary: Leo works hard to revive his daughter, but filled with regret he tries to revive her lover, Zarc and destroy his darkness so they can be together again thus he starts he starts his Revival Zero plan.

Character History:

Leo- Want to revive his daughter but filled with regret he orders Serena to capture four boys who share the same face as Yuri so he can revive Zarc and then destroy his darkness so Ray and Zarc can live again with each other and be happy.

Serena- Takes Yuri's job of kidnapping the Yu-boys but is not sadistic. She learns about Ray and Zarc's past and wants to help Leo even though it means she will die. She forgives Leo for his plan, in fact she understands. She loves Yuri.

Yuri- Not much is known about him, but after Leo sees him he is locked up in one of the four towers on Duel Academy. Serena always visits him with gifts and tells him about their past life as Zarc and Ray. He built strong walls around his heart for all the time he has been kept imprisoned and doesn't let anyone in except Serena.

Yugo- Very rash; acts before he thinks but has a good heart. Is found by a spy working for Academia under Jean-Michel Roget. Kidnapped by Serena.

Rin- always looks out for Yugo. When he is kidnapped she is teleported to XYZ's and confronts Ruri and shun thinking they have Yugo.

Yuto- very clam and understanding, always tries to stop a fight before it starts when it comes to his best friend Shun. Was on a date when he was found and XYZ's became a war zone. He is kidnapped by Serena.

Ruri- a kind girl. When Yuto was kidnapped she went looking for him with her older brother Shun. Gets into a fight with Rin thinking she took Yuto from her and her brother.

Shun- has the same role as he did in the anime.

Yuya- a shy boy with low self- confidence. After his father disappeared he is constantly bullied and his two friends, Gongenzaka and Yuzu are always there to protect him. He is the next target but manages to escape to another dimension.

Yuzu- She is an outgoing and very vocal girl. When Yuya creates the Pendulum cards her bracelet glows and she also has pendulum cards. She tries to talk some sense into Serena but Serena won't listen to her so they end up in a duel only to stop when both of their bracelets start to glow.

Gongenzaka- has the same role he did in the anime.

Reiji- has the same role he did in the anime.

Reira-has the same role but began to hear Ray's voice after Yuto was kidnapped.

Lancers- all the same except replace Yuya with Yuzu and Serena with Ruri.

Prologue

In a destroyed city a man with a white lab coat runs through the debris towards a building where a dragon and a young woman were fighting. When he sees the young woman he had a look of relief on his face as he ran with all his might to the area. As he got close enough the young woman with red and maroon hair in two ponytails with clips in her hair, the woman activated four spell cards that emitted a blue, yellow, green, and pink light. The man's eyes open wide when he sees her raise her hand to the air and four bracelets appear and shined bright with the same colors as the four cards she used began to light up the dark world in brilliant and beautiful light.

"HOW DARE YOU! I WILL BECOME ONE!" The young man attached to the dragon yelled as he was engulfed in the light. The woman closed her eyes and let a single tear drop then looked at the man behind her with sad eyes. She smiled at him than the woman and dragon where split in four.

"RAYYYYYYYYYY" The man yelled as he too was engulfed in light.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard ******

********

After the duel with Strong, You Show was swamped with new students, but they only wanted to learn or rather only see a Pendulum Summon. After seeing Yuya struggle to do the Pendulum Summon against Yuzu, the whole horde of kids began to leave feeling cheated and saying that the summoning was a fluke making Yuya feel even worse.

********

"Come on Yuya, you shouldn't feel bad if anything you should be glad. Those kids weren't here for the school but themselves." Yuzu told him as they left their little duel arena.

********

"But…" Yuya said with his goggles covering eyes to hide the pain and embarrassment in them. He believed that if he had shown them a Pendulum Summon then You Show would have more students.

********

"Yuya, you can't be a dueltainer if you lose yourself just to please a crowd of people who don't want to know you." She said lifting up his goggles so that she could see his eyes. When she saw him look her in the eyes she gave him a smile that he returned with one of his own but still feeling bad in his heart.

********

"Yeah! Yuzu Onii-Chan is right Yuya Onii-Chan" a young female voice said startling both Yuzu and Yuya. When they looked down they saw three kids, two boys and one girl smiling at them.

********

"These youngsters stayed saying they wanted to learn to become dueltainers like you Yuya," Shuzo said with tears and stars in his eyes as he looked at his new students.

********

"Hey aren't you-" Yuzu said as she pointed at the boy with blue hair that was standing next to the other boy who was a bit on the big size.

********

"Yes, I was here before with my mom. We were looking at different duel schools. We went to LDS before we came here." The boy with blue hair said when he saw the looks he was getting from both Yuya and Yuzu.

********

"Actually we almost signed up for LDS…Oh, by the way, I'm Futoshi and this (moved his hand to the smiling red-headed girl) is Ayu. Big bro Yuya your duel against Strong gave me the shivers!" Futoshi said moving side to side as if he had ants in his pants.

********

"Yeah! When we saw your duel, we knew we had to join You Show!" Ayu said really excited.

********

"But I couldn't Pendulum Summon, so You Show has a bad reputation now…" Yuya said looking off to the side with his hair covering his eyes. Yuzu was about to say something when the boy with blue hair ran close so he was standing in front of Yuya with a determined look.

********

"Yuya nii-san when I saw the Pendulum Summon it was really cool, but that wasn't what made me want to join." He said. The boy continued to look at Yuya when all other people in the room had their eyes on the boy. When he saw Yuya look at him slowly he continued.

********

"When I saw you dueling and having fun I couldn't help but also have fun. Even though I was in the stands I felt like I was on the field riding Odd eyes with you having a lot of fun! That is what made me want to Join." He said with a big smile and wild hand gestures to prove his point. Realizing that it was him dueling and having fun, not the new summon he made on the fly that got them, new students, Yuya's face turned red. Looking at the little boy's face Yuzu let a smile begin to form on her face knowing that what he just said came from his heart and was true. When she looked at Futoshi and Ayu and knew that just like the blue-haired boy they were here for the same reasons.

********

"By the way, what's your name?" She asked when she realized she still didn't know his name.

********

"Oh! My name is Tatsuya Yamashiro!" He said smiling at Yuzu. Yuzu returned his smile and then turned to Yuya who now was looking at her.

********

"We need to learn how to master Pendulum Summon for are new fans don't we." She said and she saw him nod then look up into space confused till he looked at her with wide eyes pointing at her with a shocked face.

********

"We?"

********

"Yes, we." She said as she took out her deck and showed it to everyone. To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement, well except her dad since he already knew. Futoshi was doing his weird dance saying he has the shivers as Ayu and Tatsuya looked at her deck with wide eyes.

********

"Sorry I was going to tell you but then the whole horde of kids came…" she said as she put her deck away. She looked at Yuya with apologetic eyes.

********

"Don't worry about it Yuzu if anything I really glad, now we can duel as equals and not with me being the only one that can special summon," Yuya said as he put his hand on her shoulder and they were lost in their own world forgetting they weren't alone. The three kids were looking at them hoping that it would turn into a scene they've seen in a romance movie with red checks, while Shuzo was off in a corner with tears in his eyes and chewing on a white tissue.

********

**Synchro ******

************ ** **

As the moon shone brightly in the sky with not a single cloud in the sky, the little town that Yugo and Rin lived slept. In an alley far from her targets, Serena steps out of the blue portal looking around to see she was in a dump and alone. She shivers and pulls her coat closer as a cold wind hits her but this doesn't deter her.

************ ** **

'Zarc and Ray had to deal with worse, as did Yuri. A little cold wind won't stop me!' she thought with determination and began her search for Yugo.

************ ** **

'If I can find my look-alike then I will find Yugo.' she thought as she was walking out of the alley. Coming to a crossroad, well four, she raised her arm with a bracelet in front of her and turned to all four new passages. When the bracelet began to give a light glow on the third opening she began to walk following the bracelet as its shine got brighter. A few miles away in an abandoned building, Yugo sleeps with one leg on the couch while the other is on top of it with a stupid look on his face, and on the only bed in the room, Rin slept peacefully and oblivious to the green glow of her bracelet…

************ ** **

**TBC…. ******

************ ** **


End file.
